Backdraft Revenge
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: What remains of the Backdraft group is out for revenge, and this time, they intend to win. R+R!


(Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, I just own the Sniper Wolf and its pilot, Ricky Blade. I chose the name Sniper Wolf because Metal Gear Solid kicks ass! I also own the Saber Team consisting of Ricky Blade, Luke Romero, and David Wyke. I also own the Black Blade Liger and the Shadow Dragon.)  
  
  
  
"Launching Raynos!" Jamie said. "Launching GunSniper!" Leena yelled. "Mobilizing Shadowfox." Brad said calmly. Below them, in the bay, the Liger Zero was secured upon the Maintenance Deck. "Liger Zero secured on the Maintenance Deck, preparing to mobilize Liger Zero Schneider!" Doc yelled over the intercom. Bit twisted the grips and pushed them forward. On either side of the Liger Zero, retractable panels slid open and several spindly robotic arms reached in and delicately removed the Liger's Armor. The robotic arms retracted into their recesses and the retractable doors closed again. The massive wheels spun so they were on a different set of doors. The doors opened and more of the spindly robotic arms extended, each carrying a piece of golden-orange armor. The blades were attached last. "Liger Zero Schneider, CAS complete! Preparing to launch!" Doc said over the intercom again. The maintenance deck rose up and placed the Liger Zero Schneider on the launcher. The electromagnet snapped on and the Liger Zero Schneider's claws began to glow. "Go…SCHNEIDER!" Bit yelled, returning his grips to the upright position and the launcher launched him out onto the battlefield. "This Zoid battlefield is now restricted to Zoid Warriors and Authorized Personnel. Battle Mode 0982. Ready…. Fight!" The Judge Shouted.  
  
"Com'n, where are they?" Leena yelled. "Jamie! Do some Air Recon!" Bit said over the communicator. They were fighting against the Extreme Team, one of the teams in S-Class they hadn't faced yet. They were, according to the data posted by the Zoid Battle Commission, composed of a Stealth Viper, an Iron Kong, a Dark Horn, and a Pterus. "Incoming!" Jamie yelled just as they spotted a group of missiles heading straight towards them. The Shadowfox, GunSniper, and Liger Zero Schneider all split up, avoiding the barrage of missiles. "Having fun?" The Extreme Team's Pterus zipped through the sky, firing shot after shot at the Blitz team below. Jamie closed his eyes, searching deep inside his sub-conscience. He opened his eyes slowly and became the Wild Eagle once again. "Yeah, but now it's just a blast, literally." Wild Eagle punctuated the statement by firing his cannons, taking down the Pterus swiftly, as it fell the Pterus launched several smoke missiles, effectively blinding everyone except the Wild Eagle. "Wild Eagle, we can't see!" Leena shouted desperately. "Leena, The Iron Kong is behind you and gearing up for another missile assault. Bit, the Dark Horn is on your left and trying to circle around behind you. Brad, the Stealth Viper is somewhere to your right and forward, but with that Stealth System we can't see him, but your Smoke Dispenser should reveal him." Wild Eagle said, still possessing Jamie's tactical brain. "Got it, Wild Eagle!" Leena yelled. She turned and fired her missiles blindly, and was rewarded with the sound of them impacting upon the Iron Kong. "How did you know where I was?" The pilot of the Iron Kong said in disbelief. "Pure strategy." Leena said. The Black Blade Liger raced towards the Liger Zero Schneider from behind. "Gotcha!" Bit yelled, he jumped to the side and the Dark Horn raced past him. "Buster Slash!" Bit yelled. The five blades flipped forwards and sliced off the Dark Horns right leg, making three out of four members of the Extreme Team frozen. Wild Eagle in his Raynos whipped through the smoke, blowing away the smoke. The smoke blew over the cloaked Stealth Viper and Brad quickly blew it away. "Battle Over! Battle Over! The winner is-" the Judge was interrupted when a Dark Judge impacted opposite the ZBC judge. "This Battle has been taken over by the Backdraft! The Backdraft Army vs. The Blitz Team! Ready…. Fight!" The Dark Judge shouted to all. "Backdraft…. Army?" Doc said in disbelief.  
  
"Umm…. where are they?" Bit said. As if in answer to his question, a flight of five Whale Kings, each twice the normal size of a Whale King, uncloaked high above the Hovercargo. Two Whale Kings did a smooth 180 over the battlefield as they approached the opposite side of the battlefield. Hatches underneath the length of each Whale King flipped open, each Whale King launched at least 100 Zabats. They settled down far apart on the opposite side of the battlefield. The other three Whale Kings glided over the battlefield, spinning to face the Hovercargo. The hatches that would normally house Zabats flipped open, and 100 Warsharks exited each craft. "Oh man! How are we going to defeat this army? Its 500 to 4!" Bit said, slamming his hands down on the console of the Liger Zero. "Bit! If we're going to stand a chance out here, come back and change to Panzer! All those new stabilizer parts and the new cooling system, I finished installing them!" Doc ordered. "Right." Bit said, he raced towards the Hovercargo.  
  
"Well, you won't have to fight alone." A familiar voice called over the radio. "Stoler! And the Elephandor!" Brad said. Stoler's Whale King landed neatly beside the Hovercargo. The Elephandor, in Assault-Gatling Mode, strode out of the maw of the Whale King. Roughly 50 GunSniper Wild Weasel, just like Leena's, followed it out, fanning out into a line that stretched a mile long. Naomi Fluegel's GunSniper, the Red Comet, led them. "You also have the might of the Champ Corporation on your side!" Harry yelled over the radio. Like some sort of Specter, Harry's Whale King suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the Hovercargo, landing smoothly. Harry and his Dark Horn were the first out of the Whale King, and then Sebastian and Benjamin in their Iron Kong's exited. Following THEM were a force of 50 Lightning Sikes, headed by the Lightning Team, which took up position behind the GunSniper Wild Weasels. By now, Bit and the Liger Zero had finished transitioning to Panzer, and they strode out in front. "Just leave the air to us." Another familiar voice said over the radio. "Hey Little Lady!" Wild Eagle said, for he recognized the voice as that of Pierce. Overhead, two dozen Storm Sorter F-1's circled, led by Pierce. "Hey! I said Fight! SO FIGHT ALREADY!" the Dark Judge yelled. "Not so fast, Dark Judge, we have ONE more entrant." A new voice said over the radio. "Where? I don't see anybody!" the Dark Judge yelled. His Judge's Platform spun in frantic circles before four objects blew past him at high speeds, skidding to a stop in front of the Liger. "The Saber Team at your service." The first pilot said. "Whoa! It's a Black Blade Liger! That's so cool!" Doc swooned. "Yeah, Sniper Wolf at your service." The second pilot said. The Sniper Wolf was a Zoid similar looking to the Shadowfox, but on its back was a Zoid Sniper rifle sitting between what looked like a smaller version of the Panzer's Hybrid Cannons. " Shadow Dragon in the sky." The third pilot said, he piloted a Dragon-like Zoid, which circled high above. It was known as the Shadow Dragon. "Finally! The Backdraft Army vs. The Blitz Team and Allies of the Blitz Team! Ready….Fight!" The Dark Judge screamed.  
  
  
  
(To be continued) 


End file.
